Dracule Mihawk
by SunaRen
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre Mihawk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Soy excelsa, hembra caliente y fría, masoca. Pero no soy Oda-sensei. One Piece, a él le pertenece.

_Este fic va dedicado a todos los fans de Mihawk, esos que se hallan recluidos en el oscuro pasillo del olvido, porque sé que realmente existen. **Creo en ustedes**, porque en algo hay que creer, como dicen por ahí._

_Porque los fans de Mihawk no son papanoeles ni el chocolate que le promete la mami al nene (trauma infantil). ¡Existen realmente!, ¿verdad? _

_¿Verdad que no estoy sola en este mundo?_

*Ren acumula nubes negras sobre su cabeza, arracimada contra una pared*

___Cuando la vida te manda al rincón, tú única opción es rebelarte.~_

_**Notas:**_ Esta es una serie de drabbles o viñetas que realicé en mi necesidad de_ escribir sobre Mihawk. _Es una necesidad que crece, se agita y me domina (L)

Creo que tiene algo que ver el mate (**no** subestimen la mateína), la lluvia y el beso de ayer, y cierta pastillita.

Como sea, hay algo que tienen que saber: Mihawk es sexy~, y si se inspiran en su personaje para escribir fics, está comprobado que bajarán los kilitos que tengan de más, tendrán más orgasmos, o aunque sea tendrán uno (no siempre se consigue...), y no desafinarán cuando canten. GARANTIZADO.

**Advertencias: **El lector ha de tener imaginación y leer como si no hubiera mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Llegó a resultarle vergonzoso observar la cabeza inclinada y sumisa de aquél que se declarara como su rival sin siquiera estar a la altura de ello. Aquél a quien, sin embargo, reconoció. ¿Se habría equivocado? Acaso viera en ese muchacho la pasión de su propia juventud y, dejándose ablandar por sus memorias, le atribuyera al imprudente espadachín una voluntad que no tenía, como si le fuera necesario respirar, aunque sea por una vez más, los padecimientos y la convicción de antaño, aquello que hizo de él quien era.

Como en el primer encuentro, acabó sorprendido.

Esa temeridad escapaba a su cálculo, sus predicciones se tornaban obsoletas con Roronoa Zoro. Eso le gustaba.

Incluso podría ganarle a él en un futuro, quién sabe. Todo hombre poseía un destino que ignoraba.

Quedaba claro que sólo un incauto de su talla podía aspirar a algo así, que sólo el muchacho tenía ese derecho. Parecía evidente, natural.

¿Entrenar al hombre que habría de matarlo? Quizá él mismo se estuviera volviendo un imprudente. La sola idea lo hacía reírse consigo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** El lector ha de saber que existe una serie llamada Gintama. Si no la conoce, más le vale ir conociéndola; hace bien al corazón. Como sea, es una serie de humor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Quedaba él a cargo de los ataques de histeria y los caprichos materiales. Roronoa, en cambio, se ocupaba de la parte más dura del problema. Lo admitía.

Porque el muchacho ponía la piel, el sudor y la mayor sangre fría. Después de todo, Pellona necesitaba un compañero de juegos. Era habitual, sin embargo, que su aprendiz lo rondara con frecuencia, parco y disimulado como era, aprovechando los días en que la pelirrosa se mostraba especialmente ofendida con el amo del castillo como para no querer dirigirle la palabra en días, que nunca concluían como lo hubiera deseado su propia paz.

No se decían nada. Pero lo compartían todo, o casi todo.

En una oportunidad lo invitó a abrir la tapa de un libro, sin éxito:

-¿No sabes leer?

-Sí, sé leer-había respondido sin mucho interés-, pero me resulta algo inútil.

-Entiendo.

Y no volvieron a tocar el asunto, hasta esa tarde especialmente oscura, en la que la chimenea teatralizaba sombras en el techo. Acomodados en sendos sillones habían dejado correr las horas; y de pronto, Zoro emitió un hipido.

Le siguió otro, y otro.

Mihawk lo observó por encima de la lectura.

Una llovizna suave se sintió desde fuera, donde la noche comenzaba a asemejarse a un abismo.

El peliverde contempló en silencio los movimientos del Shichibukai, como hacía en cada oportunidad en que el otro se erguía para enterrarse entre los estantes abarrotados de textos inútiles, pero esta vez indagó con la mirada los ojos penetrantes y salvajes cuando se aproximó a él y le tendió un libro.

_"La novela de Gintoki", _realzaba el título.

Rato después, Mihawk pensó con muda satisfacción en lo fácil que era habituarse a la risa de su aprendiz.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"La Novela de Genji"_, es un libro de Murasaki Shikibu. Mientras que, por otro lado, Gintoki es el protagonista de Gintama.

Ah, otra cosa: la risa cura el hipoXD


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Permanecía agazapado en la rama más alta, sigiloso y atento a las dos personas que lo observaban desde abajo. Pellona lucía preocupada por el felino, hasta el punto que desatendió las bolsas de su compra a la vera del camino arbolado, dónde tanto ella como Taka No Me habían hecho un alto, no sin absoluta apatía por parte del segundo. Se sentía como alguien en el momento y lugar inoportunos.

-Parece asustado-señaló la muchacha.

Podían distinguirse los mástiles de los barcos atracados en la costa desde allí. Tan sólo a un tramo quedaba el puerto. Abandonaron la apartada ciudad cargados de _cachivaches_. La única condición que le ponía a la muchacha era que no llevara más de lo que pudiera cargar ella misma. Pero, de una forma u otra, él siempre terminaba ayudándola con una bolsa o dos o cinco. Al final, le era indiferente, mientras marcharan al hogar.

-Vamos-repuso, considerando que aquel instante contemplativo no necesitaba de ceremonia.

-¡Y dejarlo allí arriba!-exclamó como si él tuviera que entender que en algo se estaba equivocando. Mihawk la miró por sobre el hombro, bolsas en mano, y enarcó una ceja inquisitiva- ¡Si lo dejamos podría pasarle cualquier cosa!¿Me estás escuchando?¡No podemos dejarlo!

Suspiró con resignada paciencia. Esa era la décima vez en el día.

¿Por qué no entendía que eran gatos salvajes?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-¿Por qué descartar tu vida?

Estaba frente a un necio o alguien demasiado asustado como para retroceder y escapar a la daga cuyo propósito era claro y rojo.

-No lo sé. Siento que si retrocedo todas las promesas que he hecho perderían su importancia.

¿Promesas? Había mencionado antes la promesa que le hiciera a una amiga. ¿Tanto estimaba su deseo por sobre sí mismo? Que formidable voluntad. Cuan nostálgica, cuan amarga le sabía aquella palabra: _promesas_.

¿No había él mismo hecho una promesa hacía mucho tiempo atrás?

Estaba en verdad interesado en ese muchacho.

_Súperame, Roronoa Zoro._

Aunque fuera sólo para apreciar la victoria que, entre todas, él mismo no pudo tener.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrijanme si piensan que Zoro dijo otra cosa...


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Algo en su interior le advertía que ya nada sería igual. ¿Cómo volver a ver a ese muchacho sin desear amonestarlo por haberse perdido o acabar rumiando sin nada encima después de beber barriles de sake? Verdaderamente, ¿cómo no anhelar que el destino fuera más amable con su afecto?

Como maestro, sólo podía esperar y aceptar.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Era el mismo sombrero. Si no se equivocaba, aquel era el chico del que su amigo le hablara en aquella ocasión en que, furioso y triste por verlo en falta de un brazo, lo interpelara, indignado por verlo sonreír tan holgadamente.

Ese pelirrojo era en verdad despreocupado. Y al reconocer en el muchacho la misma sonrisa, no quedó en él ninguna duda.

Vaya interesante destino el juntar a esos dos idiotas.


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No le fallaba nunca. Si soltaba la amenaza, ella se arrepentía al instante. No podía abusar, claro. Debía de ser cuidadoso con el número de ocasiones y sólo, _solamente__,_ utilizarla en la situación adecuada.

Porque el carácter de Pellona era en extremo volátil. Sus gustos, incluso sus temores, eran caprichosos.

La estrategia recaía en hacerle creer que se trataba de un comentario casual, en una oportunidad también casual, como se hojea una revista de forma desinteresada.

Fue cuando observó a la chica fantasma encaminarse hacia él con una desenvoltura apabullante que cerró el periódico y le ofreció toda la atención de su persona, realizado al saberse autor de sus inquietudes.

-¿Qué quieres?

La muchacha había arrugado el gesto, todavía insegura de cómo expresarse. Estaba decidida a plantarle cara. Ella podía hacerlo, ¿por qué debía de amedrentarse ante aquel hombre?

Tomó aire, antes de soltarlo en una exclamación.

-¡No voy a necesitar ningún "Clean Beauty","Succefull diet", "Beautifull princess" ni ningún "Magic Skin"!

El reproche implícito en sus palabras no perturbó la impasibilidad del Shichibukai, quien volcó su mirada de nuevo al diario, fingiendo que leía.

Pellona, en un lenguaje corporal que indicaba a las claras hallarse a la defensiva, arqueó además una ceja.

-¿Por qué? Parecías muy entusiasmada-indagó el mayor con olímpica falta de interés, como si aquello no lo involucrara en lo más mínimo.

-¡Es obvio!-sentenció indignada, cruzándose repentinamente de brazos y ladeando el rostro, ofendida- ¡Todos esos programas son misteriosos!

-Oh, es eso-dijo, recordando la conversación que tuvieran la noche anterior sobre envíos con resultados macabros y el libro que le recomendara ,"La pata del mono", como lectura nocturna, a la que sabía, su ingenua curiosidad no podría resistirse- No considero que los productos que nombras puedan relacionarse de alguna manera con un fin oscuro. Además, asegurabas que aquel programa de venta por teléfono era de confianza.

-¡No hables de cosas que no sabes!

El aludido dio vuelta la hoja que fingiera leer.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Ya no te preocupa tu belleza femenina?

-¡Soy una belleza sin usar esos productos!

¡Insolente! ¿Por qué se afanaba en hacerla rabiar?

Como Mihawk no respondiera, la pelirrosa giró sobre sus pies, aireada y altiva.

-¡Eso es todo!¡Me voy!

Y el moreno oyó el portazo retumbar en la sala, sabiendo que al cabo la muchacha volvería con algún otro antojo publicitario.

Debería entonces recrear una conversación casual para una oportunidad también casual.

Jamás nadie se había enfrentado a un dragón con tantas cabezas.

* * *

.

.

.

Moría por agregar esto: _De alguna forma él era el príncipe, y ella, su princesa caprichosa._

No queda bien en el fic, pero se me antojó tierno (L)


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo tentaba al satisfacerse frente a él, relegándolo al papel de espectador. No sabía cuál de los dos cargaba con la impaciencia más excitada. Era un círculo vicioso contemplarse en lo que se es bueno y admirar el detalle de la hoja cortando una técnica peligrosa. Ninguno era el perdedor, ninguno el vencido. Cuando Akagami atacaba él sólo podía defenderse, y era inevitable apreciar en su expresión el mismo placer que a él le nacía al descargar su filo y revertir los papeles.

Estaban destinados a ser rivales, a atraerse con la pasión del impulso.

Girando, girando, siempre constante, siempre transformándose. Un lazo siempre vivo, era esa rivalidad jurada entre ambos.


	9. Chapter 9

La verdad es que no pude evitar lanzarme a escribir este fragmento entre ellos dos. Hagan un poco de imaginación (lo advertí al principio) y quizá descifren el enigma. De todas formas, explico al final.

Aclaro que Mihawk es jovencito en el fic, es decir, lampiño y sexy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-_Poder es lo que guardas aquí_-dijo ella, rozando brevemente la piel de su corazón-, _porque de no ser así. ¿Cómo empuñarías tu espada?_

-_No te comprendo_-repuso.

-_Para que lo entiendas: yo no necesito tu fuerza bruta para poder obtener, poder querer, poder soñar, poder concretar. Porque todos esos son deseos que están en mi corazón. Y por eso mismo, son mis poderes._

-_Es difícil estar de acuerdo contigo-_dijo, para ser cacheteado con ardoroso reproche- _Más cuando te contradices a ti misma en tus acciones-_puntualizó con severidad.

-¡_Tienes que sentir para comprender_!

Y ya volvía a alzar una mano que él capturó al vuelo. Que capturó con un beso. Que sonrojó a un rostro bello.

Y ella alzó la otra mano.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MihawkxOtohime.**

****¿Sorprendidos? Debería pintarles el marco en que se me ocurrió emparejarlos. Es decir, no los enlazo porque sí, creo que la pareja es verosímil, que hay leña de donde cortar, aunque no lo parezca.

Después de todo, tanto en tiempo como en espacio son perfectamente enlazables. Y ni qué decir de sus personalidades... Por otro lado, sostengo que el haki de Mihawk, al menos el tipo de haki que mejor maneja, es el mismo que el de Otohime-sama. Ustedes dirán "¿Y eso que mierda importa?", pero aunque no lo crean, dice mucho.

Sé que en el fic él parece un tipo golpeadoXD, ¡pero vamos!, saquenle jugo a la escena, y no estaría mal si hicieran lo mismo con su imaginación y se inspiraran en esa pareja.

Son tan lindos juntos (L)


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El muchacho tenía el potencial, la convicción, y sobre todo, la voluntad.

Lo había impresionado en su primer combate, de resultado inevitable, la habilidad ilimitada de aquel joven arrogante que sin estar a su altura lo había retado a un duelo, que sin conocer el mundo se había sobrestimado en capacidad y experiencia.

Ese idiota.

Alguien tan idiota como para enfrentarse a él sin ninguna posibilidad de victoria había ganado, sin embargo, su respeto. La estimación de un espadachín por otro. La consideración de Dracule Mihawk.

Durante aquella confrontación arreglada por el destino, había observado el dolor más desesperado en el alma ingenua de su rival, su negación, y finalmente, su resignada aceptación. Hirió un corazón que ya estaba herido, por un filo que no era el suyo y suponía terrible.

Cuál no fuera su sorpresa al descubrir una voluntad sin mancha, entregada al honorable suplicio de ser todavía más dura que el acero de su navaja.

La muerte o la renuncia.

Sólo un idiota podía elegir la muerte; sólo Roronoa Zoro podría enfrentarse a él como un igual en un futuro predestinado.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Al acercarse a la meta el camino iba haciéndose más angosto, arduo de transitar.

Como guerrero podía fortalecer sus músculos, perfeccionar su técnica, sin que ello equivaliera a _facilitar_ la lucha contra su oponente o a concretar el logro de sus propósitos.

Para la férrea voluntad de quien no se da por vencido la dificultad mayor era la proximidad de su destino. Porque era entonces cuando, a medida que se perdía la distancia, las cadenas de lo inexorable oprimían con más fuerza.

Porque ningún hombre era libre de su destino.


End file.
